Lur’tae’mont Separatists
The Lur'tae'mont (meaning 'shell shock', 'burnout', 'war madness')http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Tau_Lexicon are a small separatist faction once affiliated with the Tau Empire. They are not a Sept in the strictest sense, operating more like Corsairs/Pirates living on a skether'gan "Messenger" class starship named the "Necessary Evil" in low gothic, a not-so-subtle parody of the "Greater Good". This is especially evident in their command structure. Over time the Tau of the Lur'tae'mont have become commanders in their own right on account of their low numbers when compared with the number of aliens they travel with. Imperial scholars believe their roles to be similar to an ancient pirate ship: Captain, Quartermaster, First Mate so on and so forth. Shas'O N'dras Kais Lur'tae'mont is the first and current Captain of the Lur'tae'mont Sepratists. Genesis Little is known of the exact conditions which led Shas'O N'dras Kais Lur'tae'mont (formerly Shas'O N'dras Kais Shi'ur) to abandon the Tau Empire. If one were to ask Shas'O N'dras Kais Lur'tae'mont himself he would likely not answer. What is known is the following: * When the Tau Empire moved out of the second phase colony N'dras for nebulous reasons the denizens of N'dras became embittered - hence the Tau of N'dras are known to be untrustworthy, quick tempered and brooding http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/N%27dras. Subsequently it was of little surprise to the Tau Empire that the Lur'tae'mont Sepratists originated on the sept of N'dras. * Shas'O N'dras Kais Shi'ur quickly climbed the ranks of the Fire Caste and was found to be especially skilled in the operation of an XV-8 "Crisis" battlesuit. * Shas'O N'dras Kais Shi'ur was surprisingly well respected and liked for a warrior of N'dras, gathering around him three XV-8 "Crisis" battlesuit users from Sa'cea, Vash'ya and Fal'shia. These three eventually became his bodyguards upon his ascension to Shas'O and are now his secondary commanders. * Shas'O N'dras Kais Shi'ur, his three bodyguards and a team of six XV-25 "Stealth" battlesuits all went missing in action at the same time. * A Skether'gan "Messenger" Class Starship went missing from the N'dras shipyards. * Shas'O N'dras Kais Shi'ur resurfaced under the alias Shas'O N'dras Kais Lur'tae'mont leading a small force of three heavily modified XV-8 "Crisis" battlesuits and six XV-25 "Stealth" battlesuits in small raids against the Tau Empire. * After each of these raids the population of the Lur'tae'mont Sepratists swelled as they were joined a large number of Kroot and various other 'aliens' under Tau rule and the occasional Tau defector. Crew Shas'O N'dras Kais Lur'tae'mont The captain of the Necessary Evil he is the figurehead and leader of the Lur'tae'mont Sepratists. As a result of his self imposed exile as a corsair he has grown to become the most extreme example of his home sept; quietly brooding, stern, quick to anger and wholly untrustworthy. Shas'el Sa'cea Por Or'es Best described as the Lur'tae'mont Quartermaster, his name literally means "water" and "powerful". He has two roles on the ship: * To maintain a positive relationship with the resident alien races - hence the name "Por" after the Tau Water Caste. His has led him to be close friends with the Kroot Shaper Olahk Xan. * To maintain order on the ship as judge, jury and executioner. Hence he was given the name "Or'es". Shas'vre Vash'ya Kor Lar'shi Kor Lar'shi is, for lack of a better description, the ship's sailing master. Having learned enough of the finer points of piloting from the Air Caste on his home sept of Vash'ya he now presides over the pilots of the Necessary Evil. He was given the name "Lar'shi" by the rest of the crew on account of it's two meanings, hero in the literal sense and hero in reference to the Tau starshiphttp://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Tau_Lexicon. Shas’vre Fal’shia Fio Kles’tak Fio Kles'tak is the Necessary Evil's master gunner. He presides over the artillery batteries, hence the name Kles'tak meaning "high-density explosive"http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Tau_Lexicon. Shas’vre N’dras Mal’caor Mal'caor (meaning "spider") is the mysterous first-mate and Shas'vre of the XV-25 "Stealth" battlesuit team that went missing in action with Kais Lur'tae'mont. All that is known about Mal'caor is that he from N'dras and that he and Kais Lur'tae'mont have known one another since childhood. Shaper Olahk Xan The representative of the Kroot on-board the Necessary Evil. He has become a close friend of Por Or'es.Category:Tau